my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ivory
Ivory is a pony-panther. Personality Sand Threads is shown to have a great respect for his superiors, carrying on their orders in a effective way, even if that superior used to be his enemy, what shows how acceptable he is. Skills His main ability was to create energy threads from his hooves to control puppets like marionettes. Probably, he could also use this ability to control living beings. Description Background Nothing is known about his life, but is very likely he was a close friend of Sand Thread before the latter's death. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "The First Confrontation", he is in the commando unit under Shadow Claw's leadership. When they set up a base camp, Ivory is put in watch duty with a pegasus soldier. He is the one that detects the arrival of one of the deer of the infiltration team. While the pegasus go try to help him, Shadow Claw asks Ivory to analize the deer and he is able to notice the explosive clay. Acting quickly, Ivory immediately pulled the pegasus to safety before the deer exploded. Without time to recuperate, they are then attacked by more allies-turned-enemies, the other two deer, which Ivory and Shadow Claw recognised to be the work of a reincarnated Sand Threads. After Smokewing and Shadow Claw severed Sand Threads' puppet strings attached to the deer, Ivory attached his own threads to Sand Threads' dangling ones to pull the latter down while the ground was raised at the same time, sending Rothbart and Sand Threads crashing into one another. As Sand Threads praised Ivory's improved abilities, the latter accepts the compliment, even after what happened. He then summons his puppet from a scroll and began trading blows with Sand Threads, who was controlling a reincarnated Armored. During the battle, Shadow Claw informed his team that Armored also had explosive clay in his stomach to everyone's shock. As Rothbart commanded Armored Forge to explode, Ivory captured him in another puppet which effectively stifled the explosion and shielded Shadow Claw from the blast with the first one's shield. When Smokewing and an enraged Dark Knight then knocked Rothbart and Sand Threads out of the air, Ivory summoned two imprisoning puppets and captured the two. After that, Ivory has a talk with Sand Threads, telling him about Chief Strongpaw's regret for killing him and that he cleared his name after what happened. Moved by his words, Sand Threads' soul began to depart. As he disintegrated, he asked Ivory to tell Chief Strongpaw to not feel guilty now, as he now was in peace. In "Battleground", he is with Shadow Claw, while transporting Rothbart, ending up facing Ash and the reinforcements. Ivory and his team are pursued and paralysed by Grover's Poison Mist, but before Grover can kill them, Gael arrived and intercepted his attack. With this, Smokewing and the others are taken to the medical unit for treatment. In "The Fall of the Centaur", he watches Rothbart's soul ascending along with Smokewing. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", he is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The End of the War", he is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Pony-Panthers